Love takes many forms
by In the Bleak Midwinter
Summary: Mike had no idea what Gus was into, and certainly never thought it would be him. PLEASE REVIEW!.(Lemon)(Smut)


Mike came into Gus' dark box of an office wondering what he could have needed at 3:15 in the morning. He turned the brass doorknob to the darkly lit office.

"What do you need?" he asked taking a bladed stance.

"Sit down Mike," Gus commanded. Mike couldn't make out Gus's figure in the corner, but sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair as commanded. "I've in need for not a job, but a favor Mike. I've seen how you look at me during our outings". Gus emerged from the darkness and stood in front of Mike his presence intoxicating.

"What?" Mike sat up straight his blood running hot. He had looked at Gus with lust in his eyes but never acted on it. Gus reached down and touched Mike's leg. Mike shivered at Gus's touch. "Gus, what-" before Mike could he could speak, Gus's warm lips were on his fervently, and his warm, wet tongue was trying to enter Mike's mouth. Mike reached a hand up and stroked the back of Gus's head, and used the other to bring his body closer. Gus pulled away suddenly. "Ever since you came to have dinner with me, I've wanted you ever since. I need you to fuck me Mike". Mike felt pulsation in his groin, and stood up knocking Gus onto his desk. Mike began fumbling for his belt loop and zipper, but his arthritic fingers slipped many times.

"it's okay," Gus stood up, his tie and coat already laid on the table folded neatly. "I'll do it".  
Gus stood in front of mike and trailed his hands down finding the buldge in Mike's groin. Mike blushed and took of his jacket and shirt. Gus was working on his last button and reached in to touch his hot, stiff member.

"I'm surprised Mike, bigger than I originally calculated" Mike rolled his eyes and unstrapped his gun ad threw it on the floor as Gus took off his glasses and set them with his tie. In one swift motion, Gus pulled down mike's pants exposing his boxers. Mike wrapped his aged hand around Gus hair ready to pull him towards his manhood, but Gus pulled back with force.

"No, first we must get fully undresses!" Gus stood and began to unbutton his own pants. Mike was stiff and pained, but complied with the chicken owners odd request. After fumbling with his shirt many times, he finally was able to unveil himself. Gus stood naked observing Mikes body. "You'll do just fine for our activities". Mike didn't care if he had to dance with a donut on his dingdong, he wanted Gus's ass and he wanted it now. Gus strolled forward and kissed Mike on the lips, his mouth warm and moist. Mike responded by moaning and placing his hands around Gus's waist. Gus pulled back and looked into Mike's eyes. His brown eyes burning holes into Mike's blue ones. Mike flinched when he reached up and touched his chin, rubbing his facial hair seductively. The power Gus had over him was overwhelming, and intoxicating . He felt his manhood tighten and constrict with pressure. He felt an intense need to fuck Gus, a burning desire which Mike has never felt since his wife left him 15 years earlier.

"Now, I-" Mike didn't wait for another stupid request. He grabbed Gus by the arms, turned him around and slammed him on the table, his weight holding the thin man down. He could feel Gus's surprised as Mike took control. Mike spit onto his hand and rubbed his dick.

"Now it's time for you to be in charge of me" Gus moaned.

"Oh, Shut up" Mike retorted. He lined up his hard member to Gus' pink hole and rammed his dick in, moaning at every inch. He stopped once he forced all of it in feeling Gus's hole expand around his member. Gus moaned loudly, and bit down on his jacket.

"Now, I am going to move my dick, and you will shut up and take it or as God is my witness, I will turn you over and fuck you so hard, you'll be tasting me for weeks" Mike growled. Gus took him seriously and bit his tongue prompting Mike to begin to move in and out of Gus's tight hole. Mike began to feel so warm and he knew he was about to cum. He pulled out of Gus, and forced him to kneel in front of him. Gus looked up fearfully not used to someone else being in charge. Mike stepped back and walked around to Gus's office chair, a plus leather recliner, and sat down spreading his legs. "Over here. Now". He pointed to his manhood, standing erect and rock hard. Gus crawled along the floor and Mike scowled at his boss and he came to please him. Gus wrapped his hands around Mike's dick and began to lick it slowly, his tongue flicking the perineum. "No, suck my dick Gus" Mike growled grabbing Gus's neck. He let go as Gus smiled and began to push Mike's thick member down his throat, tears threatening to surface in his eyes. Gus choked down his pride and began to feel aroused at Mike's sudden dominance. Mike began to feel his dick throb, and was ready to spew hot cum into Gus's mouth making him his sex toy.

Three loud knock rapped at the door and Gus jumped back.

"I know you're in there to, I see your cars out here…I just wanna talk" Jesse's voice was clearly heard from beyond the metal door. Gus looked into Mike's eyes and inclined his head towards the door and Mike knew playtime was over, the kid ruined it. As Mike stood to get clothes on and get Jesse the hell outta here he had an idea. He opened the door, naked and erect. Jesse's eyes widen as he looked from his member to Gus inside naked and kneeling on the floor.

"What the hell?" Jesse began.

"Shut up Kid, and get in here" Mike pulled Jesse into the room and slammed the door, he pulled Jesse into a reluctant kiss, and Jesse struggled away.

"This is fucked up yo, I didn't come for this" Jesse pushed Mike away, but couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"Come one kid, let's get started" Mie stepped toward Jesse and found him less reluctant as he guided his hand to his member. Mike moaned at Jesse's cold touch. Jesse breathed heavily as he began stroking mike's manhood, and soon found himself about to place his lips around Mike's pole.

A sudden cough interrupted Mike and Jesse's foreplay. Gus stood across the room commanding as ever his manhood large and erect.

"Now gentlemen" Gus sat on the desk spreading his legs. "Now we can really begin".


End file.
